First Contact: A Gemini Story (Redsox1099's Epilouge)
Note to Readers As the title says above, this is an unofficial epilouge to First Contact , and shouldn't be considered the ending to it in any way unless Fossy gives permission to make it official according to her contest. Note: Phineas, Ferb, and other canon characters in this story belong to Dan Provemire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Also, Jessie belongs to Fossy as well. Redsox1099 (Come to our macaroni party, then we'll take a nap!) 00:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) PS, If the dialauge from either Ferb or Jessie, they're talking to each other using telepathic messages. Story﻿ One week later..... It was the first Monday after spring break ended, and Ferb was walking to his class with Phineas, and Jessie, who earlier was assigned to Phineas's and Ferb's 6th grade homeroom as a "foreign exchange student". "Man, I still can't believe that overnight, while I was sleeping, I got a stepsister who's half-alien, and is your twin!" Phineas said to Ferb. "Well, at least you weren't like Candace who said that she was right the whole time, Dad, who kept saying that he hasn't seen her in a long time, and mom, who just said nothing and fell on the floor! Although Perry just sniffed you like he does with his food." Jessie then looked Ferb in the eyes, and sent him a telepathic message. "And, the reason why he did that was because?" Jessie said. "Perry is a platypus. They're an animal that doesn't do much but eat, sleep, and lay eggs." Ferb replyed reminding her. '' "Guys, we're almost in class!" Phineas said as they entered their homeroom. "Jessie, I think you should start introducing yourself to our classmates! Especially the girls, I think you would fit in with them!" "Yeah, but I'm kinda scared. What if they do the same thing to my former natives of my home planet to me?" Jessie replied. "Jessie, I'm your stepbrother. I know most of them, and they're really nice! Besides, they're 12 years old! Even though I've been knowing you for a couple of days, would I lie to you?" Phineas replied. "I guess not. I'll try to talk to them, okay?" Jessie said. "Excelent! Good luck!" Phineas said with support. Jessie then walked over to a small group of girls, in which one in particular had a pink dress and bow that Jessie seemed to like for some reason. She then worked up enough courage to finally speak to them. "Hi, my name is Jessie. I'm new here, I'm Ferb's long lost twin, and I would like to sit with you guys." She said with pride knowing that she would have a great time. ''Over time, Jessie became a big part of the Flynn-Fletcher Family. Candace finally had another girl to talk to about the stuff that she likes (even though Jessie only understood most of the stuff she was talking about). Lawrence had the chance to finally connect with his long lost daughter, and do things that a father would normally do with his daughter. Linda could finally have a daughter, or step-daughter that wouldn't make random psychotic rants about her siblings. And finally, Phineas and Ferb had gotten a sister that would love them as much as they did to her, and would help them whenever if they travel through different dimensions, breaking the laws of genetic engineering, or just building another invention, no matter what the odds. And that was the whole story of how Jessie met her long lost family. The end. Category:Fanon Works Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Red's Articles Category:Dialogue Category:First Contact: A Gemini Story